


Heart

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: The Geometry Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Famine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Bloody Valentine. Christina has been hit by Famine. So has Sam. Finishes up on Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Christina looked over at Dean's sleeping form and sighed. She was sure she wasn't the reason he'd stayed in on his favorite holiday, but she was kinda wishing she had been. She was really feeling a desire for physical attention. She ran her hand down her face and stood. "You want a beer?" She asked Sam, who was still hunched over his laptop.</p><p>He leaned back and stretched. "Yeah. Sounds great, actually. I'm right on the edge of incredibly frustrated, so now's a good time to take a break."</p><p>"Why don't we pull up a movie on Netflix and call it a night? Dean's already out and we aren't finding anything useful, so let's go lay back on the bed and enjoy ourselves for a little while." Part of her hoped he'd say 'no'. I mean, lying in bed together was about as far away from taking a step back and ignoring everything as possible, but... she really needed to be close to someone right now and Castiel wasn't an option around the guys and Dean was already asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Mine

Christina walked up the stairs to the crime scene, smoothing out her dark blue skirt suit. As she approached the door, it opened and Sam walked out, thanking the victim's roommate. She stopped, wondering if she should turn around and run before Sam saw her, but he looked up and smiled at her. "Hey." He said, closing the gap between them in 3 gigantic steps.

"Hey." She said, with a polite but nervous smile. "Should've known you guys would be here. It was just too weird to pass up."

"You really _are_ avoiding us, then?" Sam asked, hurt. "I mean, Bobby told us to stop trying to call you, but I thought you were just upset about us leaving you in Carthage."

"It's... not that, Sam. My world is kinda complicated, right now and I didn't want to add to that."

"Is it because of what Lucifer said when you were in the future?" Sam asked, quietly.

"No. It's because of what he said in Carthage." She whispered. Sam's eyebrows stitched together. "Cannon fodder. He called Ellen and Jo and me cannon fodder, and then the Harvelles died. And then, you left me there. It just... seemed like a good time to step back."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to..."

She shook her head at him. "Don't. It's not a huge deal, just needed to get over it. Um... you mind if I tag along for this one? This seems like it's gonna be a weird one."

Sam smiled. "Of course. This definitely seems like a good place for a witch. Come on, Dean should be back at the motel by now. Diamond Jack's. I'm gonna stop and grab some burgers. I'll meet you at the motel?"

"Okay." She turning to lead him out of the hallway.

"Hey. You look really nice in that suit, by the way." Sam said.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You guys haven't seen the Scully suit. Yeah, I had to buy this when I started hunting analog."

"Are you hunting analog again?" Sam asked.

Christina swallowed, the rhythm of her walk faltering. "Um... no. I'm still a witch. I just... stopped bending wills so much."

"I'll meet you at the motel."

"Diamond Jack's, right?"

"Yeah. See you in a few."

*****************************************

Christina pulled the Charger into the motel parking lot and sat, waiting for Sam to pull the Impala in. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd decided to stick around, but something was very appealing about being around the brothers. Her brain pulled her back to what Lucifer had said. _Stay in bed with Dean. Get in bed with Sam._ Her mind was just settling on an image of her blowing Sam while Dean took her from behind as the Impala pulled in next to her Charger. She shook away the thoughts as she climbed out of her car and followed Sam into the motel room. Dean looked up from his spot at the table just inside the entrance.

"Hey. You picked up a witch." Dean muttered. "Must've been hard, what with her not answering the phone."

"Hey, I'll apologize for ditching your calls if you promise to never leave me behind again, even if you think I'm dead." She said, sitting at the table.

"All right. Promise."

"All right. I apologize."

"How'd it go?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Sam.

"Um...No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out."

"Hmm. That's where I was puttin' my money."

"Nope."

Dean rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes. "Well, then, what then? Oh, dude! At the coroners, you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a-and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like, like... Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about co-dependent." Dean said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Well..." Sam started, taking his seat at the table. "I mean, we got out feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight." 

Sam sighed and grabbed his laptop. "All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going."

"Sorry?" Dean questioned.

"Go ahead. Unleash the Kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day. Don't hold back on my account. Even I know it's your favorite holiday." Christina said, grabbing a burger from the bag.

"Right. Yeah, what do you call it? Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?"

Dean mouthed the words as Sam spoke them, before standing and turning to the green cooler on the counter. "Oh, yeah. Well... be that as it may..." Dean pulled another beer out and twisted the cap off. "I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year." He threw the cap behind him.

"So, you're not into bars full of lonely women?"

"Nah, I guess not." Dean said, taking a drink of his beer. "What?"

"It's when a dog doesn't eat." Sam said, turning to Christina. "That's when you know something's really wrong."

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" Dean asked, retaking his place at the table.

Christina rolled her eyes and pulled out her own laptop from her bag.

*******************************************

Christina looked over at Dean's sleeping form and sighed. She was sure she wasn't the reason he'd stayed in on his favorite holiday, but she was kinda wishing she had been. She was really feeling a desire for physical attention. She ran her hand down her face and stood. "You want a beer?" She asked Sam, who was still hunched over his laptop.

He leaned back and stretched. "Yeah. Sounds great, actually. I'm right on the edge of incredibly frustrated, so now's a good time to take a break."

"Why don't we pull up a movie on Netflix and call it a night? Dean's already out and we aren't finding anything useful, so let's go lay back on the bed and enjoy ourselves for a little while." Part of her hoped he'd say 'no'. I mean, lying in bed together was about as far away from taking a step back and ignoring everything as possible, but... she really _needed_ to be close to someone right now and Castiel wasn't an option around the guys and Dean was already asleep.

"Sounds good." Sam said, standing with his laptop and grabbing the beer from her hand. She followed him, kicking off her boots before she climbed into bed next to him. "What do you want to watch?" Sam asked. It felt like he was trying to force it to sound nonchalant.

Christina leaned forward, her hand brushing his leg as she started to scroll through Netflix. Sam took a deep, calculated breath and groaned deep in his chest. "God, you smell good." He said, low and husky.

Christina swallowed thickly, before turning to Sam. His eyes were dark with lust. He leaned forward and took another deep breath. Christina reached out and closed the laptop, turning herself to snuggle against Sam's chest. His hands came to her biceps, pulling her up to meet his face. The look on his face reminded her of how he'd looked at Ruby, and that should have scared her, but instead, it fueled the fire suddenly burning between her legs.

His lips crashed into hers, so roughly that her teeth bit into the inside of her lips. She rubbed her core against him, needing friction, wishing she weren't caged in by clothing. Sam pulled away from the kiss, pushing her backward onto the bed, her head bouncing next to the laptop. His mouth attached to her collarbone, his hands pawing at her breasts.

Her hands went to his waistband, pulling the button open and pulling the zipper down. His teeth came down on the crest of her left breast as her hand pushed into his boxers and wrapped around his length. She fought the urge to cry out, acutely aware that Dean was less than 5 feet away. She focused on Sam, running her hand up and down his dick, enjoying it getting harder and larger under her touch. His tongue snaked out to lick the bite and when he sat up, Christina noticed a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth.

Her mind flashed to Dean, "Their stomachs were full, like Thanksgiving dinner full". "Wait. We can't... This isn't..." Her words fell away as Sam pushed her skirt up, his fingers ripping through her pantyhose pushing aside her thong underwear to slide inside of her.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna eat you... unless you ask." He whispered, curling his finger to rub the calloused pad of it against her the wall inside.

"More. Sam, please." She whispered.

Sam teased his middle finger down her lips as the first finger began to pump in and out. "You know, your future Lucifer was right. I have been dreaming of this since I saw you at the steakhouse. We went home that night and I had the best wet dream of my teenage life. Dean said you were a lesbian, but when you came over for the party, I knew. You were all flushed..." He added his middle finger and picked up his speed. "... and when Chris sat next to you, started whispering in your ear, I knew you wanted him. And that meant that maybe, one day, you'd want me, too."

"Oh, Sam. Fuck. Don't stop... talking or... just don't."

"When we walked in on you in Campbell, you were wearing that halter top and those low-rise jeans, oh and when you rode off on your Harley. Christina, if I could have taken you on the table at BigGerson's, I would have. Everything about you turns me on, even your scars. Tokens of your strength, symbols that you can't be beaten." His other hand came up to stroke the place on her trachea where the scar was hidden. "I fucked Ruby while I was high on your power and all I could think about was how good it would feel to make you whimper, how it must feel inside you. I thought I hid it so well, how much I wanted you, but Lucifer knows. He dangled you in front of me, promised you to me if I said 'yes'. I told him I could get you eventually, once you let go of Dean, once you realized he was just using you."

Christina had closed her eyes, the feeling of Sam's fingers sliding in and out of her, the sound of him telling her how much he's wanted her bringing her closer to the edge. Her hand had stilled on his length. It was all she could do to concentrate on keeping herself quiet. "You feel so good on my fingers, Christina. You gonna feel that good on my dick?"

She moaned in response. A little too loudly, because Dean rolled over at the sound. That movement seemed to break whatever spell they were under. Sam pulled his hand back like it was on fire, and Christina rolled off the bed, pulling her skirt down once she got there. "Uh.... I'm gonna go take a quick shower." She whispered, before running to the bathroom.

The warm water rolling down her body took the stench of sex with it down the drain and it helped her think straight again. This was a problem. Usually, she could control herself. Usually, she could keep it in her pants... she'd been able to stay back from Sam since she got back from the future, but she'd been out of control. She just wanted to be full. She felt so empty. She hadn't been with Castiel in several weeks and she couldn't reconcile the feeling of hollow. She wrapped a towel around herself and smiled when she saw that Sam had left one of his tees on the sink for her.

"Hey." Sam whispered, from his spot on the bed.

"Thanks for the nightgown." She whispered back with a smile.

Sam patted the mattress, pulling the comforter back. "You can go under the blanket, I'll sleep on top. That way, Dean doesn't..."

"Get possessive." She finished, quietly. She pushed into the bed and flipped onto her side. "Sammy... I..."

"Don't. We can talk about this when my brother isn't right next to us." He whispered.

Christina nodded, settling in to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Her dreams spoke to her mental state, flashes of Lucifer and Sam pounding into her, her screams filling the room until Castiel showed up to silence her with his dick. Just as Dean showed up in her dream, Sam shook her awake. "You were... moaning." He whispered, his eyes shooting to Dean's back in the bathroom.

Christina nodded and sat up. "We got more bodies?" She asked, noticing Sam had put his suit back on.

"Yeah. Another couple."

"They eat each other?" She asked, her hand going to the bite mark on her breast. Sam took a deep inhalation at the movement.

"No. These ones shot themselves. Went a little Romeo and Juliet." Dean said, walking out of the bathroom. "So, uh, you're wearing my brother's shirt, sleeping in my brother's bed. You tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

"You were starfishing." She said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "And I didn't want to sleep in my suit. Which is helpful because now it's not wrinkled."

"Yeah, all right. Get dressed." Christina grabbed her clothes and retreated to the bathroom. She was twisting her hair into a bun when she came back into the main room. "Where's the hose? You were wearing those cute sheer hose, yesterday."

"Um... I put a hole in 'em when I got undressed last night. Sucks, but... whatever." She lied, stepping into her 3 inch pumps.

***********

Christina followed behind Sam and Dean, watching their asses as they walked. A bald man in a black suit passed them, slightly swinging a briefcase. His eyes flicked from Sam to Christina. Sam took a deep breath, just like he had with Christina, like he was smelling cookies. Sam turned his head and followed the man with his eyes.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam said.

The ME was cleaning up as they walked into the morgue. "Agent Marley, you just can't stay away."

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." Dean said.

"Well, I just finished closing them up." The doctor said.

"Dr. Corman, this is my partner, Special Agent Cliff." Dean said, gesturing at Sam.

Christina extended a hand. "Supervisory Special Agent McIntire. It's nice to meet you." She said.

Doctor Corman took her hand and shook it quickly, before shaking Sam's hand. "Agent Cliff, SSA McIntire. I've finished my prelims." He said, moving around them to a coat rack and taking off his lab coat. "I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples."

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asked.

"Not at all. But like I said..." He opened the refrigeration unit. "Their good-n-plenties are already tupperwared."

"Super." Sam said, unhappily.

"Leave the keys with Marty up front." Corman said, tossing the keys to Dean. "And please, agents... refrigerate after opening." He placed his hat on his head and walked out of the morgue.

Christina stepped forward, pulling the refrigerator open and handing a plastic container to each of the boys. "Ooh, I think I'm gonna take the chick kidneys." She said, grabbing a plastic box of her own and sitting down across from Sam at a sterile steel table. She grabbed a pair of purple nitrile gloves and snapped them on.

Dean smirked over a heart and slid it across the table to Sam. "Hey. Be my Valentine?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." Sam said, opening the box of the woman's heart. "These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out." He pulled a large lighted magnifier over to the hearts.

"How'd you even see that?" Christina asked, standing to look at the hearts. "It looks like some kind of letter."

"Oh no." Sam groaned.

"What?"

"I think it's Enochian." Sam and Christina said, simultaneously.

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't know."

"Ah, Hell." Dean said. He walked away from the table as he pulled out his phone and pulled off his glove. "Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level, St. James Medical Center."

Christina smiled as Castiel popped up in front of him. "I'm there now." He said into the phone.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean said.

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right." The guys both put their phones away at the same time and turned to the table.

"Hi, Cas." Christina said, breathy. She looked down, embarrassed as Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, we've got these two hearts. They both have these marks on them. Might be Enochian. Can you take a look?" Sam asked.

Castiel walked over and picked up one of the hearts, not bothering with a glove. "You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts, as well."

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." Castiel put the heart back into it's box and flicked the blood off of his fingers.

"Okay, but who put 'em there?" Dean asked.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'."

"Uh, what?" Sam asked.

"I remember this." Christina breathed. The men of the room turned to her as she stood, suddenly very hot. "Um... what human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angels. Technically, it's a cherub, right, Cas, third-class?"

"Cherub?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them." Castiel answered. "How do _you_ know that?"

"I... looked up everything about angels when you sprung Dean from Hell. Remember?"

"Wait, you mean the flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked.

"They're not incontinent."

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying..." Sam started.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him... before he kills again."

"Naturally." Sam said, incredulously.

"Of course we do."

"Sounds good to me." Christina said, staring at Castiel. She pulled out her phone and quickly tapped out a text. Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket and shot a look at her. "You guys go ahead. I have to hit the ladies room." She said, before heading out of the room.

"I have to find the Cupid. I will call you when I find it." Castiel said, before disappearing.

Castiel was in the restroom before she opened the door. She locked it behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you..." He pulled away from her. "What is this?"

"Babe... I haven't... Cas, babe, I've missed you. And I'm just so... horny. Please."

"I don't feel this is an appropriate time for..." Castiel began but stopped when Christina's hands grabbed at his belt. His hand came down on hers. "Stop. This isn't the time. It's like before we went to Carthage." His voice was harsh, hard like a parent scolding a child.

Christina stepped back, feeling stung. "Right. Not the.. not the time." She whispered to herself, before walking out of the bathroom.

*********************  
Christina felt that Dirty Devil's nightclub seemed more restaurant than nightclub, but she wasn't going to complain. She couldn't concentrate enough to. To say that she was horny was the biggest understatement of her life. She'd been wet for hours. Her pussy was literally aching by this point. Sitting at a table in a bar with hearts and Cupids hanging from the ceiling, so close to Dean and Castiel, it was making her nostalgic for her shed by the river. But then, there was Sam. Sweet, gigantic Sam. Sam could probably slide right into her without prep, how wet she was. She had ordered a steak, but as the waitress set the food down, she was much more interested in the hunk next to her than the hunk of meat on the table.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of, of garden the Cupid will come to, to pollinate." Castiel seemed as distracted by Dean putting ketchup on his burger as Sam seemed by Christina's hand creeping up his thigh. It took him a minute to realize that Dean had pushed his plate away from him.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said, nonchalantly. "What? I'm not hungry."

"Then, you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked, grabbing the plate.  As he went to take a bite, Castiel noticed a couple across the room. "He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam said.

"There." Castiel said, looking pointedly at a couple that had just begun to kiss.

"You mean, the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked.

"Meet me in the back." Castiel said, before disappearing.

Dean shrugged and headed for the back and Christina sighed deeply before standing. "You're gonna have to keep your hands to yourself, Christina. Neither of us are going to be able to concentrate if we've got our minds in the gutter." Sam whispered as he stood and pulled on the front of his slacks.

"Sweetheart, I'm trying. Just... having issues with that... since last night." She whispered back, as they walked into the back room.

"Cas, where is he?" Sam asked, looking around the room.

"I have him tethered. Zoda Kama Mahrana. Manifest yourself." He ordered, his hand hanging in the air. He turned his head, looking for the cupid.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked, before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind lifting him up in a hug.

"Here I am!"

"Help!"

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" The cupid dropped Dean and walked over to Castiel.

"Naked angel." Christina mumbled, closing her eyes against the rush of heat between her legs. "Naked angel. Fuck, what's wrong with me?" She rubbed a hand over her face, then pushed past Sam, walking out into the main restaurant. She sat down at the table and started to cut into her steak. Something was wrong. Desperately wrong. Maybe another witch hit her with a lust spell or something. Maybe it had something to do with the way Crowley put her back together, or maybe it was Lucifer's fault. Whatever the actual problem, it was definitely a problem.

"What's up?" Sam asked several minutes later, walking up from the back. 

"I'm compromised." She muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I just... I am having some issues with... everything. I can't think straight."

"Because of last night?" Sam asked, his voice low as he eyed Dean through the bay window at the front of the bar. Dean wrenched the driver's door open and flopped into the front seat of the Impala.

"I think last night might've been a symptom, not the cause."

Sam sat down next to her. "What are you saying?"

"I think maybe I got hit by some sort of... mojo. A lust spell or something."

"So, you think last night was... the result of... supernatural interference?" His voice was sad.

"Sam... I... I don't know. I just know that... I feel out of control. I'm usually very good at keeping this shit to myself."

"What? Keeping what shit to yourself?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Sam... It's hard to... look, I..." She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. "I can't think right now, but I need you to know that I... whatever this is, it's not the reason I wanted you, it's just the reason I let myself do anything about it."

"So... you've thought about it before?" Sam whispered, hopefully.

"Of course, but... can we talk about this some other time?"

"Yeah. We're gonna head back to the motel. You coming?"

"I'll meet you there." She whispered, opening her eyes. Sam nodded and walked toward the door.

******************************

Christina pulled 5 candles out of her trunk and climbed onto roof of her Charger. She placed the candles evenly around her and lit them. "Termatisteí aftí i lagneía." She chanted, over and over. She sighed as a wave of cool energy washed over her and the candles blew out. She slid down the windshield and grabbed her candles, tossing them into her car.

Sam walked out of the motel room and smiled at her. "You okay?"

"I'm better. Took a little magic, but... better. Can we talk now?"

"Actually, I was just on my way back to the hospital. Dr. Corman called with another weird death. We can talk after."

"Okay." She said, pulling open the passenger side door of the Impala and getting in.

  
********************************************

"You said you wanted to hear about any other weird ones." Dr. Corman said, leading them into the morgue.

"Okay."

Dr. Corman pulled back the sheet over the body to reveal a hairy man with a severely distended belly. "Lester Finch. Pulled his records. Looks like this gentleman used to weigh 400 lbs or so, 'til he got a gastric bypass, which brought down his weight considerably. But then for some reason, last night, he decided to go on a Twinkie binge."

"So, he died from Twinkie overload?" Christina asked.

"Well, after he blew out the band around his stomach, he filled it up 'til it burst. When he could no longer swallow, he started jamming the cakes down his gullet with a... with a toilet brush, like he was ramrodding a cannon."

Sam pulled at the collar of his shirt. "So, what do you make of it?"

"I'd say that it was a very peculiar thing to do." The doctor said, before taking several gulps from a shiny metal flask.

"We're gonna take this report with us." Christina said, taking one last look at Lester Finch before walking out of the room.

Sam followed her out, dialing Dean on his cell. He put it on speaker and held the phone up as she stopped and turned around. "Hey. So, uh, this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious."

"Yeah, well, I just went through the police blotter and, counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs. That's way out of the season batting average."

"Yeah, if there's a pattern here, it ain't just love. It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought." Sam said, his hand going to rub his temple.

"Yeah, all right. I'll see you in 10."

"Yeah, okay." Sam said, hanging up. He turned his head and focused on the entrance of the medical center. The bald man in the suit was walking out, another briefcase in hand.

"Sammy, you okay, sweetheart?" She asked. Sam didn't answer, his eyes focused on the bald man as he walked toward an alley. She followed behind as Sam rushed to the other end of the alley to get ahead of the man. Her eyes widened as he pulled out the Kurdish knife.

Sam rushed the man, pushing him into the alley wall and putting the knife to his neck. "I know what you are, damn it!" He brought the knife up and cut the man's cheek, causing his eyes to go black and the skin there to burn. "I could smell you."

"Winchester." The demon said it like it was an accusation. Sam seemed to lose focus, his breath coming in short. The demon seemed to notice, pushing against the large hunter and swinging the briefcase at his head. Sam jumped backward, slashing at the demon with the knife. He got the demon in the arm, who screamed in pain as he dropped the briefcase. Sam rared back to stab the demon, but he ran out of the alley at full speed. He took several deep breaths. He looked down at the knife in his hand, covered with the demon's blood. Christina could see the desire in his eyes, and he seemed to recognize it himself, because he turned to the dumpster beside him and grabbed a piece of newspaper, using it to wipe the blood off of the blade and throwing it on the ground.

"Sammy? Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. Let's just... get this briefcase back to the motel." Sam said, bending down to pick up the case.

  
***********************************************

"What the hell does a demon go to do with this, anyway?" Dean asked, looking down at the briefcase. Christina rubbed her eyes. Her magic lust fix was starting to wear off and she was on edge just being in the room with the Winchesters.

"Believe me, I got no idea." Sam answered.

Dean examined Sam's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be all right." Sam answered.

"I'm fine, too. Not that anyone cares." Christina said, irritably.

"Okay." Dean shot a look at her, before focusing on the briefcase. "Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?"

"Wonderful idea." Christina mumbled, sitting at the table and leaning her head on her hand. Each brother took one part of the lock and clicked it open. A blinding light erupted from the briefcase. "Holy-"

"Whoa!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"It's a human soul." Castiel's voice came to them from the area by the window. Christina perked up again at the sound of his voice. "It's starting to make sense." He finished, before taking a bite of his burger.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam asked.

"And when did you start eating?"

"Exactly. My hunger, it's a clue, actually."

Christina stood, walking toward them. "For what?" The brothers asked as she pushed between them.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect." He walked forward, stopping a few feet in front of them. "It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Specifically, famine." Castiel explained.

"Famine?" Christina asked. Castiel nodded.

"As-as in, the Horseman?" Sam asked.

"Great. Th-th-that's freaking great." Dean complained.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like, as in, you know, food." Sam gestured at Castiel's burger.

"Yes. Absolutely. But not _just_ food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love..."

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up." Dean said, as Christina closed her eyes again. Famine. Her famine was sex? No wonder her spell hadn't lasted very long.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love and then Famine came and made them _rabid_ for it."

"Okay, but what about you?" Dean asked, stepping toward Castiel. "I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?"

"It's my vessel, Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect."

"So, Famine rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Christina asked, still not opening her eyes.

"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty, and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he _is_ hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air. Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims."

"So, that's what was in the briefcase? The Twinkie dude's soul?"

"Lester Finch." Christina mumbled.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked, his eyes flicking to Christina, who still had hers closed.

"To march across the land."

Christina opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need a drink."

"What, is your famine booze?" Dean asked.

She scoffed. "My famine is most definitely not booze." She said, pulling a beer from the cooler as Sam walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink.

"Famine?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel responded with a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink and screw itself to death?" Sam asked from the bathroom doorway.

"How do you screw yourself to death? Like, I mean, how does a healthy person... assuming you and your partner don't go all cannibal erotica in the middle of it?" Christina asked, breathlessly. Dean shook his head at her.

"We should stop it."

"Yeah, that's great idea. How?"

"How did you stop the last Horseman you met?" Castiel asked.

Dean walked over to his jacket on the coat rack and pulled out the ring. "War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?"

"I _know_ he does."

"Well, okay. L-let's track him down and get to chopping." Dean suggested.

Christina looked around the room. It made sense. How she was feeling, this desire to fuck everything. All she wanted was to put each of these men inside if her. She flooded with heat at the thought of taking all of them at the same time. She gave a final look around the room, before putting her beer on the table and walking out of the motel room. She ran to a quiet alleyway to the right of the room and took a deep breath of cold dumpster-tainted air. "Okay. So... Sex-crazed witch needs someone to fuck her senseless. I need someone who won't be affected. Someone who don't go to far, someone I can't go too far with. Calling him when Sam and Dean..." Their names came out as a moan. "Oh, fuck it!"

"Lucifer, I've been touched by Famine's effect and I need you. Now." She prayed.

"The words every man loves to hear from the mouth of a beautiful woman." Lucifer said, appearing behind her. She was on him in a second, her left hand pulling his head down for a kiss and her right hand going to the button of his jeans. He pulled back so she could breathe. "Your famine is sex? You don't get enough of that from Dean _and_ Castiel?"

"Uh-uh. You said, last time, no questions. Just show up and fuck the hell out of me. I need that, now."

"And when they come looking for you?"

"I will deal with that, Lucifer. Just fuck me. I can barely think. I need someone in me, and it needs to be someone Famine won't touch."

"What I hear, Famine hasn't gotten to Dean. Why call me?"

"Because he's not hungry for _anything_ right now. And I'm not a cheeseburger, so, Cas won't give me the time of day. Sam would drain me dry of my demon-laced blood before I ever got to cum and right now, I really _need_ to cum. Please, Lucifer. Just fuck me." She begged in a harsh whisper.

Lucifer smirked, leaning down to put a hand behind each of her knees and lift her, pressing her back into the wall as her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Her skirt pushed up to her waist as Nick's jeans fell to the gravel at his feet and he slid inside her, easily. The moan that fell from Christina's mouth was unnatural and it forced a chuckle from Lucifer. As he began to pound into her, her back scraping against the brick every time his hips met hers, he bent his head next to her ear. "Are your boyfriends not satisfying you, Christina?"

An orgasm rolled across her body at the sound of his voice. It was relief only for a second, but the need was back almost immediately. "No. Cas is... too busy... looking for God. And De... fuck." Her hands went to his shoulders, nails digging into his shirt. "Harder... please." She whined.

"C.J.!" Dean's voice called, likely from the door of the motel room.

"Don't stop." She whispered, her hands going to Lucifer's face, changing Nick's features as another orgasm rolled, uselessly, across her.

Dean stepped to the edge of the alley as Lucifer leaned his head forward to take her earlobe between his lips. "C.J., what the fuck?"

"Dean, just... ah, go! Find Famine. Fix this. Oh my god, right there."

"Your Famine is sex? Really?!" Dean shouted, starting down the alley.

"That's what I said." Lucifer whispered in her ear as Dean walked, face first, into an invisible barrier.

"Dean, go. You aren't getting over here. You can't stop me."

"I can chain you up with Sam!"

"What, so Sam and I can attack each _other_? No, just go end this!"

"Siege, this is- you don't even know this guy!" Dean's fist thudded against the barrier.

"Go away, Winchester! You're wasting time!" She shouted. "I don't know how long before this consumes me, I need you to go."

Dean punched the barrier again, then stalked angrily out of the alley. Lucifer pulled his head back, catching Christina's eyes. "An invisible wall and a glamour. Clever girl. You think he can hurt my Horseman?"

"Hnnnn, I know he can. I know he can. Oh, my... fuck! More, I need..."

"Shh. It's okay. Let's go." Lucifer whispered as he pulled out of her and suddenly the alley was replaced by a motel room. He dropped her onto the bed and snapped his fingers, causing their clothes to disappear. "Hands and knees, dear."

She flipped over without protest, propping herself up on her hands and knees. Lucifer grabbed her hips and slid her backward to the edge of the bed, entering her in one swift movement. He leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head backward as he hammered his hips forward.

"You feel amazing, so wet." Lucifer whispered.

Christina moaned, another useless orgasm hitting her. "You're making it worse."

"I'm not here to make it better, Christina. I'm just here to enjoy the effect."


	2. Dating

Christina could barely move, her muscles tired and worn, as she pulled her suit back on and wobbled out to her Charger. Dean was leaning against the Impala, a somber look on his face. "Where's your pal?"

She sighed, tossing her shoes in the open window before turning to him. "I'm not gonna apologize, Dean. If I'd let you chain me up with Sam, I'd be dead. I have demon blood flowing through my veins and he's been sniffing at me for days. So, I'm not sorry that I found a guy and kept myself busy while you saved the world from Famine."

"I didn't save the world. Sam broke out, drank his fill of Lucifer's demons, then used his freaky demon-blood powers to destroy a Horseman. How'd you survive? The other folks touched by sex Famine, they screwed each other to death."

" _His_ Famine wasn't sex. He was an alcoholic or something. But who's gonna say 'no' to a nymphomaniac asking for no-strings-attached sex in an alley?"

Dean took a deep breath. "You know, I don't understand why your Famine was sex. You _know_ , you just gotta ask."

"Dean... we've had bigger things to worry about. And the last time you showed any sort of interest in me, we were about to go against the Devil... and you propositioned Jo Harvelle first. I'm not a... I'm not a sex toy. I'm not here to relieve your stress. I'm a woman who cares very deeply for you and who doesn't want to push or pressure you back into a relationship, but also doesn't want to be your blowup doll and I refuse to have a relationship with anyone that's just based on sex. So, if you'll excuse me..." She pulled open her driver's door and climbed in behind her wheel.

"C.J...." Dean leaned in the window. "I'm sorry that I..."

"You and I... our time is past, isn't it?"

Dean looked into her eyes, then shook his head. "I don't know. I mean... I care. I care about you like I care about... Bobby or Cas, but right now there's bigger things."

"Exactly." She said, turning over the engine. "Like your brother, detoxing from demon blood in Bobby's basement. That's where you need to be."

"You going back to Sioux Falls?"

"Yeah." She answered, pulling her car into reverse and peeling out of the parking lot.

********************************************

Christina didn't leave her RV for days. She didn't check in with Bobby, she didn't lend her support to Sam in the panic room...she didn't want to see Dean or Castiel. There was only so much lying she could do at a time and she was pretty sure Castiel could read her thoughts. When the knock came to her door, her first instinct was to hide, but she answered, anyway. Sam smiled at her. She smiled, a bit nervously. "Bobby gave me your coordinates. Hope you don't mind."

She sighed dramatically and took a step down from her doorway. "I'm gonna have to talk to that man. I mean, what's the point of having a half-acre off the main, that's hidden by trees and only accessible by a nameless, gated red-clay road if he's gonna give people my lat and long when they ask for it?" She smiled. "No, it's fine. How you feeling?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm okay, you know? It was hard, but... I didn't have a lot of it in my system this time, so the detox wasn't... throwing me around the room and all that. Just some hallucinations and nausea and general shittiness. Um... can I come in?"

Christina looked into her rv and sighed. "It's, uh, pretty messy and you'll have to duck your head a bit, but sure." She turned and stepped up into the rv, sitting down at her table. Sam ducked his head and climbed into the rv, swinging the door closed behind him. He slid awkwardly into the seat on the other side of the table and looked around.

"Not a lot of room."

"Not a lot of me. Or stuff." She responded.

Sam nodded. "So, uh... how are _you_ doing? I mean, Famine got you, too."

"I'm okay. I, uh, found someone to occupy me for a few hours until you came in and saved the world with _your_ Famine."

"Dean mentioned. Who, uh... who was he?"

Christina looked down at the faux wood laminate table top. "His name was Luke. Didn't get much more than that. Didn't want to. Snuck out while he was sleeping, before he could wake up and ask questions. We, uh... probably saved each others lives. He didn't eat me and I kept him from drinking himself to death."

"Wow." Sam whispered. "Um... So, what happened, between _us_... I know that part of that was Famine. I mean, you smelled so irresistible because..."

"Demon blood. And I couldn't control myself because..."

"Yeah." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "But, everything I said was true. I meant every word."

"I know, Sammy."

"And you said you've thought about-"

She looked up, green eyes catching hazels. "I never would have... I have... Sam, I've known you for years. I was shocked when you and Dean walked into that museum. You got so handsome. Still sweet, still smart, but male-model gorgeous. But that night I blew out the electronics in my hotel room with your brother. I... I lost my virginity to him. I have this... deep thing with him."

"I know that. You love him, but... he doesn't feel the same. We both know that. So, if you're afraid that he's gonna be upset about this..."

"That's not... It's not..."

"Look, I've wanted you since I was 13." He reached across the table, which was not much of a stretch, and grasped her hand. "Now, I don't love you a-and I won't claim I do. But I want you. I need you. That little taste of you last week; how you smell, how you feel, the sounds you make... I need that. In this life, things go really bad really fast and I... I've dreamed of you for half my life. I just need you to give this a shot."

_Get in bed with Sam, we both know he needs it._ She thought, looking up at him. "What do you... what do you want to get out of this, Sam?"

"Not just sex. I'm not looking for... I _want_ the strings. I miss having a... a girlfriend."

"Me, too, sometimes." She chuckled. Her gaze dropped to her hand, still secured within his. "How long are you in town?"

"I don't know. Dean hasn't been working to find any cases. I think he wants to give me a few days. We did vacate Bobby's house. We're holed up in the Motel 6 off of Russell Street."

"Over by the Roll'n Pin Grille?"

"Yeah."

Christina placed her other hand over the one holding hers. "You're gonna buy me a steak tonight, Sam Winchester. I haven't been on a date since '03 so... don't expect a cheap date."

Sam smiled, lifting her hand to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand. "Pick you up at 7?"

"You're gonna pick me up? In what, your _brother's_ car? How 'bout you walk over from the Motel 6 and meet me in front at 7?"

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 7." Sam said, standing. He ducked his head and walked to the door.

She followed, looking out her door as he straightened to his full height. "What are you going to tell Dean?"

"If he asks-"

"He'll ask."

"The truth. I mean... Dean knows that I had a thing for you in high school. I don't think he knows I still feel like this, but... I'll tell him the truth."

"Okay. 7 o'clock."

*************************

Christina rode her Harley into the parking lot of the Roll'n Pin Cafe and Grille and locked her helmet to the back. Sam walked up as she ran her fingers through the hair in her ponytail. He was wearing jeans and boots and a tight grey tee. "Dean's pissed. But you look great, so... worth it."

She unzipped her black leather jacket and smoothed her racer-back tank in the front. "How pissed?"

"Exactly as pissed as you would expect. Come on." Sam said, walking toward the front door, with a hand on her shoulder.

"He's got eyes on us, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Watching from the room. Tried to take his binos, but he hit me so, I let him keep 'em."

"Wow. Great. We'll just ask for a table away from the windows." She said, opening the door and walking in. 

"Hi. Welcome to Roll'n Pin. Just 2?" The hostess asked, smiling while she grabbed two menus.

"Yeah. Just us. Could we get a seat away from the windows?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, there's a booth in the middle open. Follow me." She said, leading them into the middle of the restaurant. They sat on opposite sides of the booth and smiled politely at each other.

"I, uh, haven't done this in a long time. So... let's, uh..." She started.

"I haven't been on a date since Stanford. Don't worry. I'm probably more nervous than you about this." Sam said, with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's weird. Sam Winchester is nervous. Um... so, this shouldn't be so hard, we know each other. In a work setting, we know each other."

"And a, 'I kinda stalked you in high school', setting."

"You what?" Christina asked through a chuckle.

Sam looked down, laughing at himself. "I noticed you in the cafeteria. I watched you at lunch, because you just seemed so... out of place. Your girlfriend was cheating on you, but you knew and you weren't stopping it. You were fascinating and then we went to the steakhouse because Dean wanted to do discovery on Sioux Falls' resident Sabrina and it was you. That just added to your whole mystique."

"Things were so much simpler back then. Sometimes, I miss high school. Back when all I had to worry about was people talking shit about me being a lesbian behind my back... and to my face. Even after you guys showed up, I didn't have to worry about much. Except Dean blowing up my relationship with Samantha."

"He did manage to get Chris Lyon back into your life for a few weeks. I mean, he was your best friend, wasn't he?"

"Chris and I... were complicated."

Sam smiled. "Do you have any relationships that aren't?"

"No. Well, Bobby's pretty consistently fatherly."

"We have that in common. So... uh, I've never asked about your family." Sam said as the server walked up.

"Hi, my name's David, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?"

"I'll just have a Coke." She answered.

"An iced tea for me." Sam said, opening his menu. "And can we get some onion rings?"

David walked away and Christina opened her menu to the steaks. "My parents live over on 22nd Street. Jenn and Rich Harris, a CPA and a seamstress. The most... normal people you'll ever meet. They think I sell vacuums door-to-door. They act like they're not disappointed in that, but I can see it in their eyes. I mean, I could make that go away by telling them that I'm a powerful witch who hunts monsters and who is going to help stop the Apocalypse, but I'm fairly certain they'd just start looking at me with fear instead."

Sam nodded. "Only child?"

"I had a sister, Lanie. She passed when I was 12. Leukemia. I'm sure that I could've saved her if I'd had the abilities I have today, but... back then I wasn't strong enough." She whispered the words, her voice dripping with regret. Sam reached out and took her left hand, his thumb sweeping across the back of it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was years ago."

"Still sucks."

"Yeah." Christina smiled, sadly, then her eyes flicked behind Sam to the door. "I'm gonna run to the little girl's room. If the waiter comes back, I want the 9oz New York Strip, rare, with a loaded baked potato. Thanks, sweetie." She stood and walked toward the restrooms before turning and making a beeline for the door.

"Walk away, before Sam sees you." She said, her voice low as she walked up to Dean.

"I will walk out this door if you come with me. We need to talk." Dean growled. Christina shot a look at Sam's back, then stomped out the door. Dean followed, grabbing her arm and spinning her to pull her into his embrace as soon as they were out of Sam's eye-line. "Tell me that you're doing this to make me jealous, that you don't really have the hots for my brother."

She pulled out of his arms, pushing her hands against his chest to maintain distance. "He's nice, Dean. He cares. He's attractive. We're on a date. A _real_ date. I haven't been on a date since college. You and I never _dated_. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. I'm doing this for Sam. I'm doing this because we deserve a chance. You don't want me. I'm not that yoga instructor in Cicero. You don't want me."

"But I need you... I need you to be waiting for me."

"No. I'm sorry." She stepped backward, away from him. "We talked about this, Dean. I'm not gonna wait around and I'm not gonna let you treat me like you have been. You have to let me move on, move forward. You have to let me see if there's something here."

Dean looked down. "You're supposed to be mine."

"I wasn't ever just yours. Would you be acting like this if I was in there with Chris?"

"You know I wouldn't. Hell, I'd sit down with you." He whispered.

"Even though you don't want me. Look. I just want you to leave me alone. Stop being jealous just because it's Sam. Please." Dean swallowed, audibly and stepped away from her, clearing the parking lot in a few short seconds. She took a deep breath, then walked back inside. She smiled as she sat across from Sam. The onion rings were on the table, as were their drinks.

"He leave?" Sam took a drink of his tea.

"Yeah."

"What'd you say to him?"

"I told him he didn't want me. I reminded him that I wasn't going to be waiting around for him and that he needed to stop being jealous just because I'm sitting in here with _you_. I told him to leave me alone and he left."

"I hope that helps. I thought he was gonna kill me earlier." Christina shrugged. "So... Uh, I... I was thinking, after dinner, we could go somewhere and watch the stars." Sam suggested, grabbing an onion ring.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds nice. I have a couple of loungers out behind my Airstream. If you don't mind riding bitch on my hog, we can go after dinner."

"I've never... First time for everything, right?" Sam smirked as the waiter placed a large chicken salad in front of him and a steak in front of her. "So... what was up with you and Chris? You said 'complicated'."

"Understatement. Um..." She sighed, picking up the steak knife. "We had a thing. It was short but life-altering. It was beautiful and ended sadly. Just like everything."

"You ever try to find him?" Sam pulled his straw to his mouth. "I know his dad took him off to Baptist boot camp, but he never came back? Never popped up again?"

Christina bit her tongue to keep her poker face. "No. I think Rev. Lyon might've killed him. Either that or he went full Luddite after the reprogramming. No Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Friendster. Couldn't even find him on LinkedIn. Christopher Lyon is a ghost."

"Wow. His dad, either?" She shook her head as she chewed a piece of steak. "Weird."

"Okay. Your turn. Tell me about your exes."

"Oh, exes? You got Jess and you got Ruby. That's pretty much it. Didn't have anything real until Jessica and Ruby was the closest thing after her."

"I'm sorry. Hunting really doesn't allow for real relationships to form. How'd that go, by the way? Cas said she was manipulating you and I assume she's dead now."

"Oh, yeah. Dean and I ganked her with her own knife."

"That must've been satisfying."

"Definitely. Of course, it was marred by the fact that I let Satan out of the box."

Christina looked down. "I'm sorry. That must weigh on you."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself on that one."

"You know, I don't think you should be so hard on yourself. I think we've all done stupid shit."

"Yeah, well, we haven't all started the end of the world."

"Yeah, but we've hurt people. We've gotten folks killed. It helps to, you know, not think about it."

"So, how do you distract yourself? What do you do for fun?" Sam asked, picking at his salad.

"Oh, you know, witch stuff. Dancing around skyclad under the full moon, stargazing, invocations of the Goddesses and Gods, orgies on the equinox." She laughed at his expression. "I watch tv, play X-Box and I drink a lot. If I'm feeling up to it, I karaoke on the weekends. I do the invocations only when I need them, and skyclad dancing is reserved for the holidays."

"No orgies on the Equinox?" Sam asked.

"Never orgied. Three-wayed, but never orgied."

Sam's eyebrow shot up at the confession. "You and another girl or..."

"No. When I'm with a girl, I don't want phallus to get in the way."

"But you were okay with two phal-" He cleared his throat as the server walked past. "... at the same time?"

"I was young and eager. So were they."

"Wow. Full of surprises. So, what's your favorite show?" Sam moved on.

"Doctor Who. Aliens, man, so much cooler than monsters."

"You're just saying that because aliens are fake."

"Definitely." She said, with a smile.

***********************************

Christina handed her helmet to Sam and swung her leg over the seat. She kicked the passenger foot pegs out and flicked the key on. "Hold on tight, okay? And it is imperative, okay, that you lean with me on the turns and curves, because with the weight differential we  _will_ crash and you don't know how expensive Harley mechanics can be." Sam nodded, stepping up to take the passenger seat and wrap his arms around her. He pressed himself against her back and put his feet on the pegs. He could feel her chuckling as she pushed the button to start the bike. "This must look so awkward."

He leaned down, careful to not bang the helmet against her head. "Oh, come on. I'm not that much bigger than you."

"A foot taller, a hundred pounds heavier. Not that much, no."

She pulled out onto the main street and rode to her red-clay road. It was half an hour of Sam pressed against her back, vibrations and proximity leading to half an erection pressing against her lower back by the time they made it to the gate on the edge of her property. Sam stepped off and opened the gate, closing it after she rode through on the bike.

Christina walked into her Airstream and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet. She grabbed her good Scotch and filled up each glass halfway. Sam smiled as she handed it to him. "Come on, Sammy. We'll take our drinks on the deck." She said, walking around the edge of the Airstream. Sam followed, scoffing in surprise as his eyes fell on a freestanding dark stained pine deck with a grill. Two wooden chaise loungers, a wooden table and a large decorative parasol graced the deck. Christina set her glass on the table and moved the parasol to the side and then lied down on the closest chaise and looked up.

"This is actually a really nice setup you've got here, Christina. I didn't think much about it, when I first came out here, but... It's nice."

"It's mine. Can't really ask for more, can I?"

"How'd you get it all? I mean, most everything Dean and I have, we've gotten on stolen credit."

"I had a real job for a while. I did tarot in this little shop a couple miles from my university. FAFSA and scholarships got me everything I needed in college, so I just saved up all my money. It got me the Airstream and the parts to fix the Charger. The land I acquired a few years ago, through mostly legal means. The Hog was a gift."

"Who would gift you a motorcycle?"

"A Harley dealership owner who had a poltergeist and a crush on me. Wanted to make up for his 'geist destroying my favorite Taurus. He taught me to ride, got me my license endorsement and signed over the prettiest bike on the lot."

"I kinda expected you to tell me that you got all this stuff through your magic suggestion ability."

"The patio furniture, yeah." She said, with a laugh as she took another drink of whiskey. "The asshole down the street bought it for his bitch wife, but she didn't want it, so he was going to send back this handcrafted, custom-made patio set. I overheard them and bent him a little to make him realize that he wanted me to give it to me, instead. And then, I convinced his son to drive it over here piece by piece."

"Well, it's comfy, so..." Sam directed his vision back to the sky. "Man, it's not often enough that I just stare at the stars. Dean and I do this sometimes. Usually just park out in the middle of nowhere and lay out on the hood."

"Dean, Ca-hris and I did this once." She mentally kicked herself and hoped he didn't notice the verbal fuck up. "We curled up in the bed of Bobby's old pickup truck and just stargazed. It was one of the nicest nights of my life. Course, Chris was gone the next day..."

"Why'd his dad take him away? I've always wondered what he did wrong."

"He got laid." Christina blurted, angrily.

Sam sat up and looked over at her. "Wait. You and Dean were spending all of your free time with him before he got shipped off..." The wheels clicked easily in Sam's brain. "Complicated is right, Christina."

She sighed, sitting up. She put her legs on the deck on either side of the lounger. "What, the threesome aspect or the getting him sent away aspect?"

"Well, all of the above, I guess. That's what makes it complicated. You know, if something did happen to him, that's not your fault."

She shook her head. She still felt horrible about Zachariah reprogramming Cas. "Yes, it was. It was my fault."

Sam stood and moved over to her lounger, sitting cross-legged between her legs. "You didn't force him to be attracted to you. You didn't force him to have sex with you. Did you?" She shook her head. "Then, you're not at fault. I mean, if Chris got hurt, it's because his father was a zealot."

"What if... what if I'm poison, Sammy? What if I really _am_ wicked and I was placed on this Earth to compromise good men?" She whispered, looking at the stars.

"What do you mean? You..." Sam looked down at her, his eyes running over her face. "Christina, I might not be the best judge of character, but what have you ever done that might be-"

"You don't even know." She interrupted. "The things I have done."

"Any worse than fucking a demon for a year and letting her manipulate me into releasing Lucifer from his prison? Look, we've all done stupid shit we regret, _you_ told me that. Just a few hours ago. You aren't wicked. You're a good woman who has saved so many lives. You're a strong woman, and you're beautiful. You're the most wonderful-"

Sam's words cut off as Christina leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her left hand came up to run through his hair and her right hand clamped down on his bicep. Sam's tongue came out to caress her bottom lip as she pulled him closer and opened her mouth to allow him access. She could taste her Scotch on his tongue and it spurred her on as she moved to grasp onto his coat and pulled herself into his lap, straddling him. Sam's hands enclosed her, one going under her layers of leather jacket and plaid and tank top to grip at the soft skin there and the other going between her shoulder blades to push her chest into his. She pulled away from the kiss, nibbling down his jawline to his ear. He groaned, bucking his hips against her. "Inside? Can we-"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stood, easily stepping over the lounger with her attached to him, nibbling and pulling blunt teeth across the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, and walked them to the Airstream. He fumbled with the door and ducked his head as he stepped into the rv. Sam dropped her lightly on her little dining table and pulled his jacket off. She let her legs down and followed suit, pulling her leather and plaid down her arms at the same time and reaching down to pull the tank over her head. He dropped his shirt to her vinyl flooring with the rest of their tops and he looked down at her. He darted his hand out to run callused fingers down the long, thick scar between her breasts. "I really do love your scars." He whispered.

She reached down and untied her boots, quickly kicking them off. Sam followed suit, kicking his boots at the door. She chuckled. "You're so eager." She whispered, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

Sam's large hands were over her breasts as soon as her bra hit the floor. "I wanted to do that." He said, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

"You can let my breasts out of their prison next time, Sammy."

Sam leaned down and caught her lips. "I've wanted this, literally, half of my life and the fact that you said 'next time'..." He whispered. He wrapped his fingers around the underside of her thighs and pulled her to him, lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom and dropping her on her bed.

"You thought this was just gonna be a one night stand?" She asked, looking up at him from her bed.

Sam shrugged, sheepishly. "I was... hoping it wouldn't be, but... I didn't want to assume."

"You said you wanted me as your girl, Sammy. I wouldn't ever toy with you like that." She said, leaning forward and grabbing the waistband of his jeans. "This isn't happening because I need to get laid... I got laid a week ago, extensively. This is happening because..." She popped the button on his jeans and brought the zipper down.

"I know that life is short and we could both bite it at any time. Why should I wait when I know we mesh? When I know you aren't gonna fuck me over after you fuck me. You want me, Sammy, that's more than just one night, one date." She slid off the bed and knelt in front of him, sitting on her feet. She pulled his jeans down his hips, fingers catching on his grey boxer-briefs and pulling them down with the denim. His cock bounced, happily out of its prison and she smiled as she ran her hand across fresh razor bumps. "Unscented lotion next time, sweetheart. It'll save you trouble."

She ran her hand across his pelvis, letting her fingertips brush at the base of his length as she moved down to appreciate his muscular thighs. She smiled as it bobbed in front of her face, in time with his heartbeat. He groaned as she wrapped a hand around his base and sucked the head between her lips. His hands twisted into her hair, pulling loose the ponytail she wore whenever she was on the bike to minimize knotting. She moaned as he tugged on her strawberry strands. "Fuck." He groaned as she relaxed her throat and let him slide into her esophagus, before tightening her lips and pulling back toward the head, sucking as hard as she could. He pulled her by her hair, up and away from his dick. He picked her up and tossed her back onto the bed, grabbing onto the legs of her bootcut jeans and pulling them off. She looked up at him, flushed and panting, wearing only her favorite baby blue thong. "Sorry, just... done waiting." He whispered, pulling the small blue garment down her legs.

His right hand went between her legs, middle finger dipping into her, pumping twice, then being joined by another finger. She whined as he pulled his fingers out and wrapped his hand around his cock, using her juices as lube. "Ready?" He asked, climbing over her, pulling her legs up to hitch at his hips.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Now. Please."

Sam lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in, all at once. Her legs tightened their hold on him, heels digging inti his lower back to keep him still until she was ready for him to move. Sam looked down at her, appreciating how small she seemed under him. "I don't go slow, or... gentle." He said, putting his weight on his left arm so that he could lightly pinch one of her nipples. "You might wake up with bruises."

"They'll go well with your scratch marks." She whispered, pulling her nails across his biceps. Sam's response was to pull his hips back and slam them forward, his balls slapping against her ass as he pushed himself as far as he could go inside her. "Fuck, Sammy."

Sam grabbed her feet and put them on his shoulders before grabbing her hip with his right hand and starting a fast-paced hard rhythm. Christina grabbed his arms, digging crescent shaped holes in the muscle as he fucked her into her mattress.

When items from her altar started to fall to the floor, he dropped her legs from his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, sitting them both up and bucking his hips as she put her hands on his shoulders and started to ride him for everything she was worth. His hands grabbed her hips, tightly, forcing her every down sweep to smash down onto him.

Several minutes of that, and two more candles hitting the floor, Sam grabbed her hair and kissed her, his tongue moving across hers like fire, as he twisted their bodies again and began to fuck her into the mattress once more, only letting go of the kiss when he hit her g-spot and her head pulled away violently. Sam's mouth came down on her neck as he hammered himself into her a few more times before his cock twitched inside her before he spilled inside her.

He looked down at her, panting, breathless for a few moments as he finished riding the high of his orgasm. "You didn't-"

She shook her head. "It's okay. This was amazing PT."

Sam shook his head. "Might be selfish but I don't leave a partner unsatisfied." Sam pulled out and dropped to the floor, pulling her to the edge of the bed and attaching his mouth around her clit. He pushed two fingers into her and pumped them quickly, curling his fingers at her g-spot as his tongue started to lap at her clit. She came hard, her muscles spasming around his fingers. He pulled his hand back as she sat up and looked down at him, sitting on his haunches on her floor. His hand was covered in their combined spendings and she grabbed it, licking them off his fingers.

"We taste good together. A little salty, a little sweet and sour."

"Let me taste." He said, springing up and pushing her to the bed before kissing her. "You're right." He laid his head on her pillow and pulled her to lie on his chest.

Christina's eyes fell on her clock. It was almost 11. "You wanna stay the night? I could make waffles for breakfast. And by 'waffles', I mean 'pancakes' because I can't find my waffle iron."

Sam chuckled. "Haven't had homemade pancakes in a long time. And... I don't want to move for a while."

"So, we're sleeping naked, then?"

"Unless you want to search out some clothes."

Christina chuckled and reached behind her to grab her bed sheet and pull it over them. "Clothes after pancakes."

"After?"

"Sexy breakfast." She said, as Sam brought a hand down to caress a scar on her back, at the base of her neck.


	3. Dead Teens Don't Wear Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... this was hard to get through for some reason.

The clock said 3 am when a ringing woke them. Sam fumbled out of the bed, grabbing his jeans and pulling his cell phone out of the pocket. Christina sat up and stretched as he answered. "Yeah, Dean?"

"I found us a case. Right here in Sioux Falls."

"Uh, okay? Is it... do you need me now, Dean?"

"What, you aren't done yet?" Dean snapped.

"We were sleeping. Just sleeping. Uh, just... what's the case?"

"Just read a thing about a man claiming he saw a man who's been dead for 5 years kill his neighbor. It's right here in town, so I thought we'd give it a once-over. Maybe zombies."

Sam looked over at Christina, who shrugged and got out of bed. "Yeah, I'll be there in 30, okay?" He said as she opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. He looked down at his phone as Dean hung up on him. "So... rain check on pancakes?"

She pulled a clean blue tank top over her head and shrugged. "We should know better than to make plans. Hunters can't plan for anything." She leaned down and grabbed her jeans, pulling them on as Sam started to roam around the RV collecting his clothing. She followed him into her kitchen area, grabbing her plaid shirt and her jacket and pulling them on. "At least your case is in town. Maybe we can get lunch, or something."

"I doubt Dean will give me time for that. I have a feeling he pulled this case as a distraction. That's why he couldn't wait to call me until _after_ pancakes." Sam said, leaning down to tie his boots.

"Yeah. I know. But maybe we can sneak away." She said, grabbing a set of keys from her counter. "Hope you don't mind if I take the Charger to drop you off. I don't think I could take more stimulation between my legs right now."

Sam chuckled as he pulled his jacket on. "You're amazing."

"Didn't even do anything."

Sam pulled her into a kiss. "You don't have to. Just... being around you is amazing."

"Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and walking out the door to climb into her Charger. Dean walked out of the motel room as she pulled into the parking lot, leaning against the doorjamb as Sam hugged her and climbed out the passenger door. She could tell he hadn't slept and assumed that there was at least one mostly empty bottle of whiskey in that room. Green was not a good color on him. "If he starts giving you shit, text me. I'll come turn off his nerves for you."

Sam smiled and nodded. He waved to her as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. When she got back to the RV, there was a white classic Cadillac in front of her Airstream. She pulled her Colt from the glove compartment and approached cautiously. Her gun dropped to her side as she saw Death sitting at her table, pouring syrup on a waffle. "I hope you don't mind, Christina. I got hungry while I waited and I saw the waffle mix."

She tucked the gun into the back of her pants and shut the door behind her. "I'm just glad you found my waffle iron, sir." She said, sliding in across from him.

"It was buried behind half a dozen whiskey bottles." He said, pointing his fork at her cabinet.

"Seems exactly like something I would do." She looked around. "Am I about to die again?"

"No. You have time. I'm not here on official business." He said, wiping his mouth with a dish towel. "You were respectful to me, Christina, so I felt I should warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Lanie Marie Harris, that's your sister, yes?" Christina's mouth went dry. All she could do was nod. "Lucifer sent me here to raise several dead family members from around Sioux Falls. I saw her gravestone."

"Why would Lucifer..."

"Why does that child do anything? To control the fate of Sam Winchester, get him to say 'yes'."

Christina sighed. "How is this gonna bite us?"

"Quite literally."

Tears stung her eyes. "She'd go home. So... My parents are in danger?"

"Yes. Your parents are in danger."

She stood. "Thank you." Death nodded at her, so she rushed out the door.

***************

Christina pulled her gun and ran for her parents' house. She took a deep breath to steel herself as she opened the front door and walked in. "Chrissy, look! It's a miracle." Her mother's voice greeted.

Christina lifted her pistol and aimed it at her sister's head. "No. This is not a miracle. Lanie, you have to come with me."

"What are you doing with a gun?" Rich Harris asked, standing to block her aim.

"Don't defend this. This is not natural."

"That's your sister!"

"Not for long. She's gonna turn and she will kill you!"

"You don't know that! I mean, look at her. She's just like she-" Jen Harris started, but Christina just reached out and touched her father's arm, sending him to the floor. "Rich! What'd you do?!"

"I just paralyzed him for a few minutes. If you don't want me to do the same to you, you'll move out of the way, so I can take her. If she is with you when she turns, she will eat you. I can't let that happen." Christina whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Chrissy... What _are_ you?" Her mother asked, slowly moving out of the way.

Christina grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her toward the door. "I'm a witch, Mom, and a monster hunter. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." She said, pulling her sister out the door. Lanie turned to her as she pushed her into the front seat of the car. "You're awful quiet about this, Lane."

The 16 year old looked over as Christina started the Charger. "I know something's wrong with me, Chrissy. I know I'm dead. So, if you think I'm going to go full-Romero, I believe you. It seems like you know what you're talking about."

"Shit. I should call Sam." She whispered as she drove toward her property.

"Who's Sam?"

"He's my... boyfriend, I guess. But he's a monster hunter, too. He needs to know about this... But how do I tell him that I know about this because Death came to talk to me?" She mumbled to herself.

"Death came to talk to you?"

"Uh... Yeah. I've met the Horseman Death twice now. He is the one who brought you back. You and a few others. I don't know how many."

"And your boyfriend doesn't know you're friends with Death?"

"I'm not friends with him... But I was respectful to him last time we talked and so he gave me heads up that Mom and Dad were in danger. He told me that you're gonna go full-Romero and he would know."

"Wow. Your life is exciting."

"No. It's dangerous. That's not the same thing."

"It can be. I mean, you are a witch and monster hunter who is dating a monster hunter and holding conversations with Death. That's exciting."

Christina pulled onto her red clay road and jumped out to open the gate. She left it open when she got back in, driving straight to her Airstream. "Lanie, I've been to Hell. This life put me on the path to get taken apart by a demon who was wearing the body of an 9 year old girl. I got my girlfriend killed, because a group of witches wanted me to join their Coven. And right now, I'm one of a handful of people who are burdened with the weight of trying to stop the damn apocalypse. It's not exciting, it's terrifying."

As they walked into the RV, Lanie looked around. "You... drink a lot of whiskey. And where's the TV?"

"Mounted to the wall in the bedroom. Come on, I'll show you." Lanie's eyes grew at the setup, but her nose crinkled at the smell that hit her as she entered the room. Christina chuckled and grabbed her candles off of the floor. "Sorry. Sam was over last night. I'll light an incense."

"I see you got my present." Lucifer's voice piped up from the kitchen. "And you took my advice! How _was_ Sam?

"This isn't a present! She would've killed my parents!"

Lucifer stepped forward. "I knew you wouldn't let that happen. And now, you have time to finish any business you might've had with her."

"Who is _he_?"

"Lucifer. Pleasure to meet you, Lanie." Lucifer extended a hand to shake with the zombie, but Christina pushed Lucifer back. "Touch rude, dear. Is that any way to treat me?"

"Lucifer, I don't know your game, but don't touch my sister."

"Can I touch _you_ , then? I mean, you're probably raw from your date night, but..."

"Shut up."

"Wait. Are you a slut? Did you grow up to be a slut?" Lanie asked, stepping around to cast a judging look at her sister.

"Thank you, _Lucifer_." Christina growled before turning to Lanie. "Yes. Pretty much. I'm in my 30s and I've had sex with 6 guys, one of which was a demon who I had to screw to get out off Hell and two of them were angels. Now, that might sound bad to a 16 year old _dead_ girl, but you don't know my situation. Things get really fucking complicated when you add in time travel and angels and Death and resurrection."

"But... he's the Devil."

"And I was hit by the Armageddon equivalent of a lust spell."

"Not in 2014, you weren't." Lucifer piped up.

"You were wearing Sam's body, and being... Shut up."

"If you can't defend this to your dead sister, how are you gonna make Sam and Dean understand?"

Christina shook her head. "They would never understand. That's why they can't find out. Lucifer, go. Now."

"I don't think you understand-"

Christina put her hand up and Lucifer's speech cut off as his vessel's mouth disappeared. "No. I think you don't understand, Lucifer. You picked me because I'm strong, right? Commanding. This is me putting on my leather boots. If you aren't here to lick them and call me 'mistress', you can leave."

The look on Nick's face wasn't easily readable without a mouth, but he disappeared after a few seconds of staring. "What was that?" Lanie asked, in awe.

"That was me pissing off the Devil. Or making him super proud. He's really complicated, so I don't know. But, just in case, we need to get out of here. Gotta get somewhere safer. Oh, and don't mention Lucifer or Death to anybody."

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" The teen snapped.

"I'm gonna have to do that, anyway, but I'd rather wait until after you zombie out."

"Fine, but where are we going?"

******************************

Bobby looked out the crack of his door cautiously, but Christina shook her head. "Open up, Bobby. We have an emergency." She said, pulling Lanie to stand in front of her.

Bobby blinked at her a few times. "Is that yer..."

"Yeah. Can we come in?"

The door closed, then opened again as Bobby dropped the chain. "Karen, honey, we have guests." He called.

"You, too?" She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"It's a miracle."

"No, it's not. It's Revelations." Christina said, sadly as a nice-looking, if not very pale, woman in an apron walked in from the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Singer."

"This is Tina. She's a... she's a friend. And this is her sister, Lanie. She's like you." Bobby said, wheeling around and smiling at her.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Bobby... can we hang out here for... I took her from my parents. They know... I had to use magic to get her out of there. And there's... it's not safe at the Airstream, so..."

"Of course, you can, Tina. We'll set up the guest bed." Karen said, with a bright smile. Christina's heart ached for Bobby. She seemed like a really nice woman.

"Have you heard from Sam and Dean? I, uh, I think they're looking into... this. Them." Christina said, as Karen walked toward the stairs.

"They've been tryin' to call for a few hours, now. I just... if I talk to 'em, they might come here. I just want a little longer to try an' figure this out, you know?"

"Yeah. I know. But... Bobby, it's figured. They're not natural. They're gonna turn and they're gonna attack us. It's just a matter of when." She whispered, looking at Lanie, who was looking at all the books.

Bobby shook his head. "Dean came back. You came back. Jus' 'cause they were dead, don't mean it's gonna be an issue."

"I... You're right. Look, I'm gonna do some foot work on this. Can you keep an eye on Lanie, please?"

"Of course. Just, uh, don't say anything to my boys."

"You don't have to worry on that, Bobby. I'm gonna be avoiding them."

"Avoiding your boyfriend, huh? Don't want me to meet him?" Lanie asked turning to her sister.

"You back with Dean?" Bobby asked, seeming almost sad about the prospect.

Christina shook her head. "I'm, uh, I'm with Sam now."

"Sluuut." Lanie sang under her breath.

"It's about damn time. Didn't think that boy was ever gonna man up and tell you how he feels."

"Excuse me?"

"Sam's been pining for you since he was a freshman. Used to ask about you every time he came to visit. Dean never asked after you. It kinda broke my heart when I found out you were in his bed again."

"Bob, honey, that's a bit forward with the girl, don't you think?" Karen said, walking back into the library.

Christina rubbed her hand over her face. "Is this them? Wow, between these hunks and the one at the trailer, I can almost understand you being a slutty ho-bag." Lanie said, holding up a framed photo of Bobby with Sam and Dean.

Christina growled and rolled her eyes. "That's... I'm not a slut. You don't know what the Hell you're talking about, little girl. Don't talk. I'll be back in a... a few hours, hopefully. Thanks, Bobby." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the house.

****************************

Christina took a drink of whiskey from the bottle and sighed. "Lucifer. Get your ass back here."

"I think I'm impressed." Lucifer said, appearing behind her. "You order me out and then, not even 4 hours later, you call me back? You've got chutzpah. But... I'm not really interested in licking your boots."

"Couldn't really talk in front of my zombie sister." She said, turning to him. "And if I wanted you to lick me, it wouldn't be my boots."

"Where is little sister?"

"My _big_ sister. My dead big sister, Lanie, is with Bobby. So, what's the play here? What does this have to do with Sam?"

"Who says it has anything to do with Sam?" Lucifer asked, stepping forward. "Have you been talking to Death?"

"I have. He wanted to warn me about Lanie. He told me that all of the dead are going to turn. They're gonna go... full-Romero, as my sister says. So, tell me, Luce... what's going on?"

"Let's go somewhere else and talk about this, dear." Lucifer said, putting a hand on her shoulder and disappearing them from the RV into an empty warehouse.

She looked around. The building was completely empty, except a few large wooden crates. The shipping labels were in an Asian script. "Where are we?"

Lucifer hopped onto one of the crates and looked out the window. "Thailand."

"What?! Take me back to Sioux Falls!"

"Unfortunately, Chrissy, that's not gonna happen. See, I spent a lot of time and energy to get Karen Singer back into the house at Singer Salvage. Between her and your sister, the paraplegic wonder is gonna have his hands full." Christina's face fell. "I know, I know, you love the guy, but... so does Sam. Sam goes to Bobby for advice and to help him stay strong and Bobby forgives him for any stupid fucking thing he does... makes him think he's worth redeeming. Can't have that. He'll never say 'yes' with that kind of influence in his life."

"You're trying to kill Bobby? Lucifer... take me back. I have to..." Christina blinked away the tears that suddenly stung her eyes. "You're not gonna let me save him. How long are you expecting me to stay here?"

"Two days. They're gonna turn tomorrow night."

"You know Sam and Dean are looking into this. You know that they'll work to protect Bobby from Lanie and Karen. So, why don't you just send me back?" Her voice was cracking, it was getting harder to get the words out.

"Because you would guarantee that this plan fails. Can't have that. So, you just stick it out here..." Christina pulled out her phone and looked at the words 'No Service' on the screen. "You don't have international roaming on that thing, do you? Can't call home. You don't have much in the way of options, here, Christina. You can stay here, peacefully, with me and we'll occupy your time with something fun, or you can fight this, try to get home. Fail. Live with that failure the rest of your life."

"Lucifer..." She whispered, wiping at her tears.

"What, you don't trust the Winchesters to keep Bobby safe?" Lucifer asked, jumping down from the crate and wiping his thumb across her cheek. "I'll take you back Friday morning. One way or the other, it'll all be over by then. Okay?"

"This is _not_ okay, Luce." She threw her hands up in the air. "I forget, sometimes, how much you hate us."

"I don't hate you, Christina. I just don't worship you like God wanted. I'm sorry about Bobby, and for your sake, I hope Sam and Dean come through, but... it would make things a lot easier on me if Sam would just say 'yes', and that's less likely to happen if Bobby survives. You kinda have to roll with it, dear. I want you to remember how things felt in 2014. How peaceful everything was. It was much more peaceful once everyone else was dead." Lucifer leaned against the crate and sighed. "I understand if you don't want to have sex, right now, Christina. I _was_ thinking that it'd be a nice way to pass the time, but... I've got you for hours. You can come around, or not."

"How am I gonna explain that I'm not there? I left my sister with Bobby and said I was going on a hunt for information. They're gonna wonder where I am, why I'm out of cellphone range... They will want to know why I wasn't around to gank my sister when she turns."

"I think the simplest excuse is that you went on a search for answers, used a bit too much magic and bottomed out."

"And Thailand? How do I explain fuckin' Thailand?"

"Did I not teach you teleportation in the future?" Lucifer asked, suddenly right in front of her.

"That was the next thing on the lesson plan. Couldn't teach me because of the physical effects... You were gonna teach me after the baby... but I left before you could teach me."

Lucifer smiled, softly at her overuse of the phrase. "I'll teach you. And then, you can explain Thailand."

"If Bobby dies, and I'm not there, I won't forgive you."

"But you'll stay. Because you always stay." He brought his hand up to run his fingers through her strawberry locks.

"Maybe, I shouldn't." She reached up and stilled his hand. "Maybe I should just call to Cas, admit everything and take my punishment."

"Punishment? You mean, your exile. They'd never trust you again. They'd never hunt with you. They'd never fuck you. Depending on how betrayed he felt, Cas might just smite you on the spot. You _need_ me to win this, Christina, because there is no good outcome for you if I lose."

Christina swallowed, looking up into Nick's blue eyes. "I just wish this was over. I'm tired."

"Soon. Don't you worry. Sam is gonna say 'yes' soon." Lucifer took a step back. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Gyros from that place in LA? With that olive and tomatoes salad?"

Christina nodded. She hadn't thought about that Greek restaurant in years but it was definitely her favorite meal. Lucifer kissed her forehead and disappeared. She jumped up onto the crate and looked out the window. Or, rather, tried to look out the window. She pulled her phone out again and tried to catch a WIFI signal.

 

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked, placing the bag of food on the crate at her feet.

"Trying to get WIFI. If I can get an email to Sam..."

"You'll tell him, what? That the dead are going to turn and Bobby's a target? They'll be figuring that out. You know, I could just knock you out. Send you back on Friday morning with no excuse for Thailand."

"Well, it's not gonna be a very good excuse, anyway, is it?" She dropped down to sit on the crate and pulled the Styrofoam box from the plastic bag. "It's pretty much begging them to put me in that panic room and detox me. How much use are you gonna get out of me once I'm on the wagon again?"

"You never stay _on_ the wagon."

"But they'll be watching me."

"Not if Bobby dies. They'll be planning a funeral pyre and crying their manly eyes out."

Christina filled her mouth with lamb and pita, choosing not to talk anymore.

*********************

When she appeared in the salvage yard on Friday morning, Christina immediately threw up and fell to the ground. "CJ!" Dean's voice cut through her magic-haze. A smell of burning flesh hit her nose as Dean rolled her over and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, hey! What the hell-"

"Christina!"

"Tina!"

Christina blinked up at Dean, marveling at the worry on his face as Sam ran over and Bobby wheeled up next to them. "Uhm fine." She moaned, trying to sit up.

"No, no, no, Siege. You, uh, you lie right there and don't move. What the hell happened?"

"Where were you?" Sam asked, kneeling down.

"Thailand." She whispered.

"What?!" The trio above her chorused.

She swallowed, blinking up at them. She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand. "I... the dead. I was trying to... information on Lanie and Mrs. Singer. I... went into... astral... and then, I was high in Thailand. I don't know how I got there... just... did."

"How'd you get back?" Sam asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Raw teleportation. I don't... do it often. It hurts and... it's hard. Makes me sick." She leveraged herself on Sam's arm and stood. "I'm so glad you guys are alive. I feel like such a failure."

"Why didn't you come to us? Instead of going... wherever you went for information." Dean asked, looking down at her. He seemed like he was trying not to notice Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't want to draw attention... to Lanie. Or Mrs. Singer. I was just trying... I was just trying to figure it out, you know? And I missed... I'm so glad you guys are alive." She said, turning into Sam's arms. She buried her head in Sam's chest and hugged him tight.

"Wow, uh, we're glad you're alive, too. Christina... I don't know how to..." Sam started, grabbing her shoulders and pulling away from her. "Bobby had to shoot your sister."

She nodded. "I knew. As soon as I got stuck there, I knew." She turned to Bobby. "I'm so sorry about Karen."

Bobby shook his head. "It was Lucifer. He sent Death to raise the dead to get to me... to get to Sam and Dean."

"What... put you down and... Sam's gonna 'yes'?" She hoped her voice was portraying the amount of disgust it had two days prior in Thailand when she'd first heard this.

Bobby shrugged and rolled back toward the house. Dean walked forward, putting a hand on Christina's shoulder. "Siege... I, uh, I know you don't want to hear this, but you just magicked your way around the world. I can see it... in the way you're standing, the way you're _groping_ at my brother... you're trying to get grounded. This... is bottom. You need to stop. Back on the wagon. No more magic."

"I can't do that, Dean. It's the fucking _Apocalypse_. We've talked about this."

"Yeah. Magic as a tool. Well, that tool just took you to _Thailand_!" He let out a puff of air and turned toward the house. "Why don't you try, Sammy? Maybe she'll listen to her new boyfriend."

"Don't make this about us, Winchester."

Sam stepped between the witch and his brother. "Dean's right, Christina." Sam shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry. Not trying to gang up on you, but... teleporting to Thailand when you are just trying to find out what's going on here in Sioux Falls... That's... That doesn't scare you?"

"This isn't me getting wasted and ending up broke in Atlantic City, this is just... a miscalculation in the magic." Sam didn't relent, his eyes looking down into hers. "Sam, don't make me do this. I'm... useless without my magic." She whispered.

"No. You aren't. I know it feels like that, but... I'm not useless without the demon blood. We can do this analog."

Christina looked up at Sam, her eyes watering. "I can't." She whispered.

"You can. Come on. Let's go down to the panic room." Sam said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and heading toward the house.

Dean stared after them, wrestling with worry and anger and jealousy.


End file.
